User talk:Pinguinus
Archived contents: User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 1 User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 2 Archive creation complete Congratulations! Come to me for any further archiving needs if you need 'em, [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 04:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't like white you can change the script for the border and letter colors to whatever color you want. The script is: Archived contents: User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 1 Just change the color. Where white is. Best wishes! [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 04:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have Fun Okay, sure. A couple of days, something like that. Should be fun for ya! HolbenilordTalk 22:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was already working on another, hand-drawn pic; I can't really get the right look through Paint or other computer programs. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 23:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Fiction idea I know you're working on a lot of fiction, but I was thinking of another collaborative piece. Nothing special---just me, you, and Hol. When you get back, we can start working on it full-time. Any ideas in the meantime? And yes, I'm working on Wanderers :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 00:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no ideas. Make something up :P Perhaps something in the Lucifer Galaxy? Hol would have to make a new species though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 01:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Been discussing stuff with Styro, would you like to do a Before Merge collab? Also, I made you a new archive due to talk page length :P HolbenilordTalk 11:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, remember to check out the new information (unexpected) from Story: The Meaning of Fear and the Supercreature in Story: Hard Sell :) HolbenilordTalk 21:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Inportant decisions Please read this blog post and comment. It deals with matters that can affect the wiki as a whole. A Styracosaurus In a Pear Tree (Go here for Christmas Cheer) { } 19:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) HI The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 03:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting I'm surprised you haven't picked up on Kakkay yet. Considering how excited you were earlier about the subject that you helped create. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's just say Kakkay appears in BOTE. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 18:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Woop-woop Body Swoop I made a plot device for Story: Arena of Death, and thought it interesting. I was wondering if it should be made canon, in which case it can make twists and be a general plot device. Styro was a 'bit skeptical at first, but with more thinking it's a cool idea', and we were thinking if it could explain Gehennian longevity. It would have to be specially implanted, and would probably be made by Gehenne. It lets Cthire live on :P HolbenilordTalk 19:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The Deal Hol and I have made a deal. When all our plans our finished, you will judge them and determine which is better. The loser is kicked from Mibbit for a day :P I have the photographic evidence to prove it The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OK The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Is Sellus good? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Undecided as of yet, but current thinking is yes and maybe yes. HolbenilordTalk 10:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Have you read the recent plot twists of Skrapping? Also, I recommend looking out for certain characters. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Kakkay's secret isn't well-hidden at all. Look for it. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) BM Hol and I have agreed that we were doing a BM collab after Skrapping. It featured the VOs fighting...the enemy from my Wanderers episode. So that ep has to be finished first. That's how it stands at the momemnt, but you could talk to Hol about it. Perhaps a VO-Sii alliance? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I suppose so. btw, shall I just tell you now about Kakkay's identity? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Two words: Pirate Hunters The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No you didn't :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Where? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a possibility. When are you starting Deep Dive? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was Hol's turn :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 01:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) chat? I feel like explaining my master plan in detail to someone. RE: Deals and Daleks I can make you a picture of a Phoebus, but a decent one... Well, I suppose you'll be the judge of that :) And lucky you. Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gehennian Injuries Darkshriek getting hurt is fine HolbenilordTalk 18:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello Pinguinus! I know I haven't been such an active contributor here, but I'm back after some months of absence and would you mind if I asked a little question (besides this one)? At what point do we get authorized to create a new universe here? I remember the guide said we newcomers need to create some aliens and planets and stuff before all but how does it work exactly? - BlueFrackle 23:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) TMOF Finished Finished Story: The Meaning of Fear for you :) HolbenilordTalk 21:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds cool! Who's in control of it? Has Cthire returned? :P Collab? BTW, the name 'Nemesis' will probably get used a lot (I have no plans for it though). HolbenilordTalk 21:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll ask Styro if he wants to assist. HolbenilordTalk 21:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain, but is the story set at a time where Snakesick can feature? HolbenilordTalk 10:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Count me in for Nemesis. Ravana has some friends to bring :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Remember that Death's Shadow and Snakesick are connected by Mother. I'll bring her along :) HolbenilordTalk 15:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I can add her into one of the sections in chapter 1 HolbenilordTalk 15:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to your reaction when you see what Ravana has done in Chapter 2 :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) With all the attention you've been giving him, you aren't using Bahamut in your plan right? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 13:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Something big is about to happen with Skrapping btw. Keep your eye on it in the next few minutes. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! HolbenilordTalk 14:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Things to discuss Still staying away from Mibbit? I feel like a chat :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Try http://xat.com/DoctorWhoSeriesWiki Not the right wiki, but whatever. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, when you get back to the right computer, let me know. :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Yuy168 01:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lehan I approve. :) Now you can tell me to make an article of something for you, and I will make it. :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 19:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! (as the subject says...) This seems like a very nice and original wiki. I would like to join. However, I know I'm going to have to prove my 'worthyness' as a user and start small. My 'mutual friend' and I are going to be using this account, so if he happens to post anything rash or irrational, you can take it off. Please reply on my talk page - it's a new account, so its... barren.Orangutans99 18:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Salsenes Hello Pinguinus, how you doing? Could I ask your permission to use a Salsene as the main character on my next story? - BlueFrackle 20:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! List of names would be useful, I didn't know we had one, haha! - BlueFrackle 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'll tell you it's sort of a detective story, it's set on Centro (already got Holben's permission) and it involves Sherlock Holmes! Well, not really, it's an alien acting like Sherlock Holmes. I'm sketching it in my head right now, will write it someday this week if I have enough time : D BlueFrackle 01:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! Well, it's not a whodunit, you see. I don't think I would be intellectually able to write a descent whodunit; but its sounding like a cool idea in my head. Let's see how it comes on paper! (ah, web "paper") - BlueFrackle 01:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Sorry man, I wasn't aware. Most wikis don't bother about this sort of thing, but I recognize your decision is the right one, you can delete it right away - BlueFrackle 11:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Correct. So tell me what to do :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC)